


Big Choice for a Little Girl

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three year old Hailey can't choose between Capitol and District.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Choice for a Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was finding a three year old much harder to handle than a toddler. In the months since her third birthday Hailey became a chatterbox like her mother but she brought most of her questions to her father.

“Why is the sky blue?

“Why can’t I eat dessert before dinner?

“How come Mommy’s hair changes color and yours doesn’t?

Some of the questions had gotten more serious.

“Why do you sleep with a knife?

“What’s a Victor?

Today when he picked her up from Daisy’s party she was unusually quiet.

“Did you have fun Sweetheart?

“Yes Daddy.

“Did you play games?

“Yes.

This was like pulling teeth.

“Was there a cake?

She brightened a little at that. “Oh yes. It was Uncle Peeta’s strawberry shortcake. I only had one slice, I was polite and didn’t ask for more.

“Good girl. Did something happen at the party?

“It was just a party Daddy. Daisy got presents and we had cake.

He thought she was lying but he wasn’t going to call her out on it without more proof.

When they got to the house Effie asked her about the party. She said “It was fun.” Can I play before dinner?

“Of course Sweetheart.

Hailey headed upstairs and Effie and Haymitch were waiting for her to bring down a game or her dolls. As an only child “Can I play?” usually meant play with me.

Haymitch waited ten minutes and said. ‘I’m going to check on her.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t. We could be stunting her growth for independent play.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Something is up with her. I’m going to see.

Fortunately, she wasn’t closing her door for privacy yet. That would happen soon enough. She had a pile of her toys on the floor and were tossing some to the right and some to the left. She was frowning and when she noticed Haymitch in the doorway she looked guilty.

“What’s going on Princess? Redecorating?

She shrugged. “Putting things in their proper place. Capitol to the right, District to the left. Then I guess I have to do my clothes.

‘What are you talking about?

“Melania’s brother said I had to choose.

“Who is Melania?

Hailey smiled. “She’s new to our playgroup. Her parents moved from District 13. She’s really nice but she has a big brother. When he found out my name he asked if I was Capitol or District. I told him I didn’t understand and he said I had to pick one because my parents were different. So I’m going to see what I have most. 

“What are you talking about?

“Most of my clothes are Capitol but my toys are mostly District. She started to sniffle. I don’t know what I am.

“Honey, you’re a citizen of Panem. Your Mommy was born in the Capitol, I was born in 12 and you were born in 4.

Hailey blinked. “How come? Mommy’s lived here since you got married.

“The best hospital is in 4. I could afford to travel so…I did. He ruffled her hair. 

“It wasn’t because you didn’t want me Capitol? Hailey asked. ‘Or Mommy didn’t want me 12?

“No Princess. It had nothing to do with that. Melania’s family came from 13 but now they live in 12 just like you. It’s no different.

Hailey nodded. She was holding the rag doll that Lana made for her in The Hob. “So if I like some toys better than others that doesn’t mean I love Mommy less. She held her breath waiting for his answer.

“Of course not and if you like your pretty Capitol clothes better than your 12 wool sweaters that doesn’t mean you love me any less. Although you’ll thank me for them when it snows. He teased.

Hailey giggled and then got serious. “Daddy…Melania said they don’t have birthday cakes in District 13.

“I’m sure that’s true. A lot of kids in 12 never used to have cakes.

“Everybody has a cake at their party Daddy, even if it’s a no-present party.

That was because Peeta wanted every little kid to have a cake so even the poorest families were given a free cake. “Well, things are better here than when I was a kid.

Hailey stared. “Daddy, I know you came from The Seam but didn’t you have a birthday cake?

“No Baby. We didn’t have money for such luxuries. A few years though I had a cupcake and my mother tried to at least get a cookie but it didn’t always happen.

Hailey ran over and hugged him. ‘That’s terrible Daddy. You need cake.

He laughed. “It’s not my birthday.

“We should go to the bakery right now and have a….make up birthday.

He scooped her up and kissed her. “You just want more cake.

“Uncle Peeta’s cakes are yummy.

“Well, after dinner we’ll ask Mommy if she wants cake. 

Hailey cheered. “Yay! I’m getting extra dessert.


End file.
